Snow Bunny
by AmeChi
Summary: It was all going great until Ichigo started having these emotion filled dreams. Though, finally, when he realizes they're premonitions, he's keeping his eyes out for the future, and only wondering if he could actually change it. IchiRuki R&R please!
1. Zero

**Title: Snow-white Usagi-san**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter: 0 of ??**

**Summary: It was all going great until Ichigo started having these emotion filled dreams. Though, finally, when he realizes they're premonitions, he's keeping his eyes out for the future, and only wondering if he could actually change it. **

**Pairing(s): IchiRuki, IshiOri, HitsuHina**

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own!**

**Beta: TheNonExistantOne (Migoto)**

**A/N: My first Bleach fic! Just wow! I feel happy! Please read and review. Oh, and this story was inspired by Good Day and Breathe, by: Angels and Airwaves. I love those guys!**

* * *

**Snow-white Usagi-san**

**-Zero-**

* * *

_The night breeze blew her pale pink dress with it, making her hair calmly move, as well. Her violet eyes stared upward; up at the full silver moon, and a small smile formed on her pale, yet rosy lips as she felt the wind move around her. She loved the night; when it was quiet. So peaceful--majestic to be in another world of beautiful darkness._

_The slightly damp grass brushed against her bare feet as she slowly walked through it, making her feel relaxed, yet cold at the same time. She continued to walk and stared at the moon until she stopped, noticing a figure by the river that she was walking toward. _

_Her pace started again, but quickened when she was close enough to recognize who was standing near the water. She relaxed, no longer confused, when she recognized the figure._

_Slowly walking up behind him, she watched how the moonlight shined through his orange hair. Just remembering her fingers curling in the orange locks made her smile softly. _

_Gently wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head against his back, since she was so short to him. His form lightly tensed before he relaxed, realizing it was her._

"_Hi," he said softly to her._

"_Hi," she mumbled back, breathing in his scent through his dark-blue shirt. "Why're you here?"_

"…_to think." He said softly, slowly shrugging himself out of her grip and turning around. His auburn eyes gazed down at her, they held no sparkle like they usually did; no, they held sadness now. _

_Just that sight almost made her break down and cry again. She frowned sorrowfully up to him; she had been doing so well. "Oh? 's effecting you this bad?" She mumbled, keeping her gaze with him until she couldn't take it anymore and looked away._

_Rough hands, hands she loved so much, gently grasped her face. She was forced to look up at him once again, and watched him lean down. She let her eyes slip close when he brushed his lips against hers; a soft gesture she always melted from. _

_She opened her eyes again when he rested his forehead against hers, finding him looking back at her. "Rukia…"_

_A small smile rolled up her lips as she gently shook her head. "Goodness, you're making this harder, idiot."_

_He gently nuzzled his nose against hers before leaning back and pulling her to a soft embrace. He held her roughly, tight; as though if he let go, she would drift away from him. "…I can't help it."_

"_Would you try?" She muttered, burying her face in his chest. "It's already difficult as it is."_

"_I can't, Rukia." He answered back, the tone of his voice almost seemed like he was choking. Her heart throbbed._

"…_Why not?" She whispered, tightening her fists in his shirt, holding back tears._

_His body tensed and he suddenly rested his hands against her shoulders, shaking with emotion when he dropped to his knees, and looked at her almost at her true height. He grasped her face once again, but almost in a rough motion. _

_She stared back at his tear filled eyes as he made her look at him. _

"_I love you Rukia, more than anything. That's why!" He sputtered, pulling her close and staring at her intently to make her realize._

_Her knees grew weak as he stared at her. So, it was true. But…of course, she knew that. _

_Her hands shakily reached up, setting them over his as he still held her face in his hands tightly. She lightly pulled them away, despite the fact that he had grasped them tightly against her face. He let them fall loosely to his sides. _

_She bowed her head, moving her small hands to his, and grasped them, despite the fact that her hand could never really fit, because of the size. She remembered how the others always thought their hands fit perfectly. _

_She intertwined her fingers with his and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. Moving her mouth against his passionately, she made the kiss deeper when he cooperated. Their hands tightened against each other._

"_I love you too…" She breathed against him when they broke their kiss for air. "But," she stopped when he crushed his lips against her. She gave in, moving in passionately for another kiss. Even though it was hard for her, she pulled back, and shook her head as she rested hers against his. _

"_No, Ichigo…we…we just can't…" she finally started to choke on the lump that had been forming in her throat the moment she wrapped her arms around him. "…I can't do this…" _

_He crushed his lips against her, not wanting to hear. He just wanted one more kiss. One more night together. "Shut up…" he muttered, running his tongue against her bottom lip. "Just shut up."_

He snapped up, a small gasp leaving his lips. He heaved, trying to catch his breath as cold sweat dripped off him and onto the sheets. His eyes widened; his head filling with millions of confused questions.

He gulped, running the contents of the dream through his mind, breathing heavily. "What was… that?"

He started to put his head in his hands, so he could wipe his face of the sweat and to calm himself down, though, something stopped him. Brushing his finger tips against his cheeks, he realized the damp streaks that seemed to have rolled down his face.

He blinked. He had been crying in his sleep.

* * *

**Ugh. This could have been better. What do you think? - Chi (Thank yoush Migoto!!)**


	2. One

**Title: Snow-white Usagi-san**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter: 1 of ??**

**Beta: Migoto**

**Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue, damn it!**

**A/N: This will be a bit long, but I love you all anyways. I'll do the best I can! This shall be the beginning of the 'I Love You' arc, part one that belongs to the song: Breathe. It might not match much, but I still love it, and it inspired me to write it. **

'**I Love You' arc, BEGIN!**

* * *

**-Snow-white Usagi-san-**

**-One-**

* * *

"Ichi-nii?"

A toasted slice of bread was waved in front of his face, crashing him back to reality. He flinched before blinking. "Oh." With that he took the toast with a quiet 'thank you' to Yuzu before starting to nibble on it.

Dark brown eyes somewhat glared over to Ichigo before a sudden punch was flown, only to be stopped by Ichigo before it hit his face; still nibbling his toast, of course. A smile formed on the owner of those brown eyes' face before the fist was pulled back. "There's the son I know," he said loudly. "Never letting his guard down."

Ichigo smirked over to his father before taking a few large bites of his dry toast, finishing it in less than five seconds. "I got t' go!" He called before getting out of his seat, drinking the rest of his orange-juice and rushing upstairs to brush his teeth, wash his face; most of the things you need to do in the morning before school.

He stared at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, noticing the non-residing puffiness that caked up under his eyes. He knew it was from crying in his sleep the night before… which he didn't understand.

No matter the circumstance, he'd never done something like that. But, he had to admit…the dream felt so…_real_. Like it was actually happening, when he didn't even know what was really happening in the first place. And the worst thing was: the dream was traumatizing.

He'd never been so emotionally un-stable before in his life; and from a dream too. One minute he felt like himself, and the next he was almost close to crying right then and there. Sure, it sounded so unbelievable, coming from him, but he knew. The face Rukia had made in his dream…

God, it was just too painful.

Seeing such a beautiful face such as hers so sorrowful, so _sad_; it broke his heart to pieces.

Gripping the sink, he stared at himself intently, the foamy tooth brush fell from his mouth and fell in the sink with a loud _'cling'_.

What also broke his heart was that the dream was mainly heart breaking. He didn't cry in his dream, but the fact that he did cry in his sleep, only made it true.

He felt a lump slowly form in his throat as he stared into his own eyes. He had wanted a solution to why he had such a dream, when everything in his relationship with Rukia was going so well, and he could only come up with one solution:

It was a premonition.

* * *

Fixing his collar to his summer school uniform again, he made sure he looked like nothing was wrong before he got out of his car at school. During the drive, he kept letting images of Rukia, images of the things she felt and how he had felt slip into his mind, causing him to almost pull over just to breakdown. But of course, breaking down wasn't something that came easily for him.

He knew it never would; which he felt thankful for. He didn't like showing anything that was weakness. But he knew…well…maybe he didn't know…but he had a feeling.

Slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder with one hand, he stuffed the other into one of his pockets before starting to the school, knowing someone was waiting for him.

And he wouldn't let his emotions slip, not even for a second. He had to keep this under wraps. At least for now…

* * *

Rukia smiled as she sat back in her chair, looking out the window to see the sun shining bright that early, summer morning. Everything seems so full of life and so bright. She had to admit, she felt so relaxed with it.

"Rukia-chan!" She turned her head, only to find her orange haired friend, with the big chest, smiling to her from the desk in front of her.

"Good morning, Orihime-chan," Rukia smiled softly, leaning her elbows against her desk and resting her chin in her hands. "How are you?"

"Just fine," Orihime chimed, all before giggling. Rukia raised her brows at how hyper and extra bubbly her friend was today.

"Something on your mind, Orihime?" Rukia asked, know that whenever Orihime seemed extra-bubbly, was only because it meant Orihime had something to talk about; probably something important in her book.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to sleep over at my house this Friday? Ishida, Hinamori, and Hitugaya are coming, so I want you to come," Orihime smiled widely.

It was Wednesday, from what Rukia could remember, so it shouldn't be a problem. "Alright, but…have you asked Ichigo? I mean you have so many people coming over," she asked, slightly excited by the idea of a large sleepover.

A small red flush formed on Orihime's face as she lightly giggled to herself. "Well, I was sort o' wondering if you could ask him," she nervously scratched the back of her head. "For some reason, I'm just not comfortable asking him things that are… probably too 'girly'."

Rukia stuck out her tongue at the statement. "Feh, if he tries not to, I'll still make him. I think a sleepover with the whole gang would be fun. We all have been loaded with work, so this would be a good opportunity to get back in touch, finally. So, you can count me and Ichigo in!"

"In on what?" A confused voice asked lightly, making both Orihime and Rukia turn to the voice's direction.

"Good morning Renji," Rukia smiled brightly. "A sleepover, Orihime's having one this Friday."

Renji set his bag down on the desk behind Rukia's, since that's were he sat, and leaned against it. "Really? Am I invited?"

Rukia blinked, suddenly confused on that subject before turning over to Orihime, who seemed to be panicking a little. Her violet eyes widened, afraid her friend would suddenly explode or something. Either way, it would have been somewhat tragic.

"OH! I am SO sorry, Renji-kun! I forgot all about you!" Orihime burst out, looking extremely sorry, like a lost puppy.

Renji grimaced. "…that makes me feel special."

Rukia couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, setting her chin in her hands again. "Don't worry Renji, you're invited. Just forgot about you for a bit, that's all."

Renji rolled his eyes before setting down in his seat, fixing his bag onto the hook that was on the side of the desk to hold it. "Tell me how that was supposed to make me feel better?"

"When did you feel bad?"

Renji was just about to retort when noticed familiar orange hair come in through the front door of the classroom. His mood lightened up considerably, since his 'best friend' just came in. "Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded over to him before making his way across the classroom and stopping next to Rukia. "Good morning," he mumbled before kneeling down and giving Rukia soft, yet long kiss on the mouth.

She was surprised, though took it anyway, still feeling tingly from the sudden show of affection from her boyfriend. She got a small smile on her face as he pulled back, her heart fluttering in her chest quite fast. "Good morning to you too," she said breathlessly, a small blush starting to form on her cheeks as she looked at his smirk.

He winked to her before merely standing up and starting for the desk behind Renji. "Mornin' Renji." He gave a playful punch to the red head before setting his bag on his desk and sitting himself in the chair.

Renji snorted before turning around and observing his friend. "I see you woke up on the _right_ side of the bed," he paused and his eyes narrowed. "For the first time."

"Shove it," Ichigo snapped, setting his bag up on his desk. He crossed his arms over his desk before lying his head down on them.

"Damn, you look like shit," Renji commented. "And you looked so chirpy only a second ago. You really can't be joyful for more than five seconds, can you?"

"Oh, shut up," Ichigo grumbled, not emerging from his arms to glare up at Renji.

The redhead blinked, noticing something different with Ichigo, but not quite being able to put his finger on it. Even though he was slightly confused, he turned back around in his seat, listening to Rukia and Orihime talk about something that involved… something about sexy nightgowns.

Instead of showing his inner interest to such a conversation, he merely sat back, and wondered about what was wrong with his best friend.

* * *

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a small red tint of color making it's way up his neck and to his face. "What are the arrangements?"

"Pervert," Ichigo mumbled, nibbling on his sandwich.

Ishida snorted before repeating his question. "Seriously, what are the arrangements?" He got the same stares and the slight disgusted look from Ichigo. "Well it's not like Orihime wants to heat up her house with all the couples coming. We have hormones you know."

"I thought you wouldn't mind something like that Uryuu, you're going out with Inoue anyway. You have hormones too," Ichigo smirked, only to earn a small punch from Rukia.

Orihime, not entirely getting what they were talking about, sadly mumbled, "I'm sorry I have only three futons…"

"NO!!" The whole group who was going to the sleepover yelled at her. The whole gang; Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime; was outside in the hot summer air, eating lunch out on the grass. They all sat over two spread out blankets, shoes piled on the sides, and bentos spread out between them all.

Hinamori took a breath as the others, besides the confused Orihime, sweat-dropped. "Don't worry about it honey, we'll work it out, it's not your fault."

Ichigo let out a scoff, before giving Ishida and small smug look. "And just incase we don't make the 'arrangements' correctly; Men--bring the condoms." He nodded to himself before earning a slap from his girlfriend, which caused him to finally shut up. Ishida frowned deeply as he pushed his glasses up once again, the red tint of color finally making his face.

Hitsugaya, bothered enough by the certain 'subject' Ichigo keeps joking about, growled. "Look, girls on one futon, boys on the other. Renji gets the third one alone." He smirked, turning his eyes over to Renji. For some reason, today just wasn't Renji's. And who knew that Hitsugaya had some jokes up his sleeve?

Everyone laughed as Renji's eyes got huge, and watched the red-head blow up.

Renji threw his hands up, almost knocking Rukia over (since she was sitting next to him), loudly snapped, "Thanks, you asshole!"

…

Everyone sat in silence… well besides Ichigo helping Rukia back to her knees, since she was almost about to fall backwards from Renji.

"So, it's settled!" Orihime chimed, clapping her hands together happily, finally breaking the humor-filled silence.

* * *

**Gotta' stop here. Fingers are tired, and I'm tired.**


	3. Two

**Title: Snow-white Usagi-san**

**Rated: T**

**Part: 2 of ??**

**Beta: Migoto**

**Disclaimer: The characters (holds out little game pieces of Bleach characters) are mine! (clutches game pieces with hands) MUHAHAHA- owww!! (drops pieces- glares at Ichigo piece) Owww! Ichigo! Your hair hurts**

**A/N: Yes! On to the second one! Hope you like. And I'm sorry this story is quite sappy and dramatic, but you know how it is.**

* * *

**-Snow-white Usagi-san-**

**-Two-**

* * *

Ichigo was mentally surprised that he hadn't slipped up the entire day. He was even more surprised that when school ended and he and Rukia were inseparable--he didn't slip up either. Despite the fact that he had that dream, he was just glad to see Rukia's beautiful smile again. To hold her in his arms as well, just to be sure she was real and to make sure he would never hurt her in any way.

Ichigo let out a small breath as he walked out from the front of his school. He sucked in the clean air and peeked over the trees at the soon setting sun. Today didn't go that bad for him, he realized. Even though he still felt a small lump lodged in his throat.

Damn, he was going to have to cry in the car now, as he was driving. What the hell was going on!? He never did this!

"Ichigo" He peeked over his shoulder from the familiar voice. "Hey."

He turned and got a small smile on his face. "Hey," he answered. "What's up?"

Rukia fixed her messenger bag over her shoulder once again before smiling back up to Ichigo. "Nothing, just don't got a ride home."

He nodded slowly, started to walk backwards. "I'll give you a ride."

"I thought so!"

"Feh, you big-headed woman," he snorted before turning around and started walking the proper way a human should.

"Can't blame me," Rukia smirked before letting out a small laugh. "You spoil me, darling."

"Oh god, the pet names," he grumbled before finally reaching his car and taking out his keys from one of his pockets. He shifted his bag over his shoulder before leaning down and unlocking the car. He grimaced, remembering his still unstable emotions. Damn it! Rukia always made him forget the minor things that make him unhappy.

"But I like you so much, Ichigo," Rukia sounded lovey-dovey, of course, and he knew she was kidding… but just the way she said it…

He said nothing as he opened the door more and slid off his bag in silence. He was too focused on keeping himself into check and not worrying her. He threw the bag into the backseat before sliding in and flicking one of the buttons on his car door that unlocked the rest of the doors to the car.

Rukia merely didn't say anything, as if she knew she was to be quiet at the moment and walked over to the passenger side. Silence from Ichigo wasn't rare, but the atmosphere he just set out; she knew something was wrong.

He didn't even say anything when she got herself settled, throwing her bag next to his in the backseat.

They both buckled themselves up in silence after that, and just kept their eyes from meeting each other.

Ichigo cleared his throat loudly after another second in pure silence. He turned his head, looked over to Rukia with, what seemed to her, a strained smile. "I like you too. Very much…"

Rukia stared in his eyes, trying to seek what was making him seem so disturbed; so vulnerable. And in the back of her mind, she wondered how she could have not noticed this before.

She suddenly felt stupid. If he was acting so happy that morning, than why the hell wouldn't she just assume something was wrong? Ichigo hardly ever gave her a morning kiss like that! Why didn't she notice?

He let out a small breath before inserting the key into the ignition and bringing the car to life. She watched as his shaky hands shift the gears to the car and grip the steering wheel.

"Stop staring Rukia," he mumbled before turning his head toward the back window, driving the car in reverse to back out of the parking space. His eyes were already getting watery.

With that, Rukia respected him and looked out the passenger window, thinking to herself what could be wrong and bashing herself for not seeing his condition in the first place. She knew he was never one to show his true emotions; never one to so much as cry--especially in front of her. But something must have happened that just stuck to him, and made him break down.

She wondered what she could do, just so he could smile for her for real again. Already she was starving for it.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she watched Ichigo drive off, giving him a small wave before he finally turned the corner down the street. With that, she turned around and started up the walk to her house.

Her hand grazed over her cheek, still tracing the skin where Ichigo had pecked. He had given her a kiss on the cheek as his good bye to her; no words exchanged between them. The whole ride to her house was filled with silence and an emotional fog. She had to say she had had worse with Ichigo, but boy that had been uncomfortable.

And as she got out the car, she told him to feel better, and he just looked as if he had seen something so sad. He looked away so fast and gave a stiff nod, his eyes so red. This just proved to her that something was definitely bothering him.

What made her also wonder, was if his vulnerability was because of her.

The way that he'd looked at her, now that she remembers, he looked at her in a way that was completely different from the admirable look he'd always give her; especially when they had started dating. She had noticed a few times that day; he looked at her as if what he was checking over her, seeing if she was happy. It was as if, if she was unhappy, he would just fall over in a huge emotional roller coaster from her unhappiness.

Yeah, it was a weird way of thinking, but that's how she felt.

"Rukia, honey, how was school?" Rukia slid off her shoes before starting for the foyer, where she knew her mother was waiting for her.

"Good enough," Rukia answered before walking over to the couch where her mother was laying and sat down. "No homework."

"Well that's good. How's everything else?" Her mother was flipping through a magazine, flicking her raven hair, same as Rukia's, out of her face every now and then.

"Well…Ichigo was a little emotional today…" Rukia mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. "Don't know what happened."

"Well, it'll only take time for him to come to his senses. He's such a weird person." Rukia looked over to her mother, feeling immediately irritated. Hearing that from her mother made her remember all her own problems.

Her family was rich. A clan that was very proud of it's background and was well known by the other top clans in all of Japan. It was almost as if they were royalty, and what they did always affected their reputation status. And Rukia, the adored daughter of the Kuchiki family, being together with a mere Kurosaki was something that made her family's reputation _low_.

"We're not royalty Oka-san," Rukia rolled her eyes as she sat back against the chair. She felt her mother's light blue eyes burn into the side of her face.

"In a way, we are," her mother answered. "When this boy just throws you away, you'll see why he is not for you."

"He's not going to throw me away."

"Listen to yourself, Rukia, you're higher class. You're rich; extra ordinary; _different_. Face it, he is going to realize that you are better than him, and then he'll just let you go." Her mother sighed. "It's just how it works, honey."

"Oh, you're really understanding, Okaa-san. Very." Rukia got to her feet. "Why did I even talk to you; I know better." Rukia shot a small glare.

Her mother raised a brow. Her eyes brightened. "I don't understand how you can be so attached to a low-class boy like him. His hair isn't even natural."

"He's more to me than some low-class Kaa-san, and I don't need you telling me things that you don't know." Rukia strode out the foyer, but stopped when she got a small idea.

A smirk darkened her face before she turned around and looked at her mother, who was watching her from the couch.

"And his hair is natural, Okaa-san," she paused as her mother immediately started to catch on. Rukia had to hold back a laugh as her mother's eyes widened. "Believe me, _I _would know."

With that she left, knowing her mother was in a small state of shock. 'Course, it was a lie. But she felt so much for Ichigo, she'd do anything to prove that he was the real, wonderful thing that she always saw.

* * *

_People walked around them aimlessly. They seemed to part when they got even a yard near him and her._

_She was staring up at him, the same sorrowful face he remembered. "This is it." She said to him softly._

_He peeked around, seeing people with bags and suitcases. It wasn't until he saw a small area of chairs in front of a window with a plane parked outside that he realized he was at an airport._

_Looking back down to Rukia, he noticed she had a packed bag securely on her shoulder, and he wasn't holding anything. _

"_I guess so," his lips moved, but he wasn't controlling that. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her._

_**What-? No!**__, another Ichigo materialized next to the one who stood in front of Rukia. This Ichigo seemed to be speaking his thoughts. Rukia couldn't see him._

"…_then I guess it's goodbye," Rukia muttered, bowing her head. He narrowed his eyes over to the other wide eyed Ichigo, who was now starting to turn red with anger. _

"_I guess so…" He said, only to hear the other Ichigo start to frantically curse and frail his arms out; as if to get her attention. Though he did nothing. He was part of the dream. The other him (other Ichigo) was the part of his mind._

"…_don't do anything stupid, you hear?" She looked up, violet eyes watery. A small smile started to curve up her face, though it dropped the second it started. "No following, no nothing."_

"_Yeah…" He nodded, though he saw the other him just stop, staring down at his feet. __**What a fucking mess…son of a bitch…**_

"_I guess so," he muttered then, staring down into her eyes. _

_Rukia let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. Her white turtle-neck sweater made her eyes seem brighter. "Is that all you can say?"_

_He slowly nodded, only to see the other him eye him down. "I guess so…" He turned his head, looking back at his other him._

_**What are you doing? Aren't you going to do anything?! Do something! God damn it! DO ANYTHING!! **__The other Ichigo yelled, stomping his foot and growing redder than an apple. It seemed like a child's tantrum, but he knew it was serious._

"_I see," she said softly, finally letting a small grin wash over her face as he looked back at him. _

_**If what you think is true; this premonition shit; than do something to change it! Ever seen the movie?! I mean, yeah, it didn't turn out so great, but it still changed some things right?!**__ A small grin rolled up his mouth, even though he wanted to yell back._

_**This is another one, dumb ass.**__ The other Ichigo sighed and backed away to the nearest wall, running a hand through his orange hair. _

_Rukia looked down and took his hand. He took this time to look at his other him that now leaned against the wall next to them. _

_**For once, don't let someone slip through your fingers. **__The other Ichigo rammed the back of his head against the wall. __**Why the hell do you think you're an emotional wreck? You know something bad is going to happen, something that's going to make you lose something that you just can't afford to lose.**_

_Rukia kissed the back of his hand that she was holding, and ran it against her cheek. "I love you…don't ever forget that…"_

_**So be a man and fucking fix it. **__The other Ichigo glared over to him, all before he disappeared._

_Ichigo looked back to her, seeing that her eyes were closed as she kept the back of his hand against her face. He then bent down, kissing her forehead. _

"…_I love you too…" he said softly before lightly resting his chin against her head. "…and you won't even have to worry if I'll forget…" A small smirk started to spread across his mouth. "…it's that strong."_

He blinked his eyes open, immediately seeing his dark ceiling. He stared, not wanting to move and feeling too exhausted to. The lump in his throat was still there, and he could still feel the extra moisture collecting in his eyes. He remembered all that had happened that day, and the night before.

It wasn't until he remembered the current dream he had just woken up from_, _for the lump recede and a smirk to paint on his lips.

* * *

**Long, dumb, and I guess it was worth it. You like? **

**Also, even though this was written in time and was ready before I started writing on here, the third chapter might be a tiny bit late!! Sorry! Once again, thank yoush Migoto!**


	4. Three A

**Title: Snow-White Usagi-san**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter: 3 of ??**

**Disclaimer: Don't own :D And Ichigo's hair is still rejecting me, so obviously I couldn't own Bleach even if I wanted to…**

**Beta: Myself.**

**A/N: Ugh, so late. Forgive me? Please read :D!!**

* * *

**-Snow-White Usagi-san-**

**-Three-  
****- A -**

* * *

Ichigo was never an early bird, especially on weekdays. He just got up for school, got ready, ate quickly, and ran out the door to get to school in a nick of time. But this morning, Ichigo couldn't stop tossing and turning, and more less, smirking. Truly, the boy was beaming with sudden confidence and pride.

It was only because he had figured out the loop-holes in his dreams. That loop-hole was: He could change it. No, not the obvious, "You can change your dream; it's your dream [duh]." It was that since his dreams were premonitions of the future, it only opened doors for him to walk through. The door he was walking through: Change the future. Besides, that's what premonitions are for, right? They show you the future, and if you have enough power and strength, you can change it to make another continuum of your life.

Ichigo knew it sounded easy, but he also knew that even if something sounded easy, it would still be hard along the line. He made caution to himself that he had to work on this thoroughly and sufficiently. One slip, and he and Rukia were done for.

And speaking of Rukia, did he mention that he had a tremendous urge to see Rukia? And it was four o'clock in the morning. He had only had four hours of sleep, and now he wanted to see Rukia. Goodness, for some reason he felt extremely different.

…and he was okay with it.

* * *

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia's eyes were wide at four-thirty in the morning on a Thursday. The sun wasn't even up, and her alarm clock still hadn't rung at the designated time.

Ichigo was standing over her, a jacket in his hands that was her size. The lamp was on, she distinguished, and figured that it was Ichigo who had turned it on. After all, the light from the lamp next to her, on her nightstand, was what woke her up.

"Always though you were a light-sleeper," Ichigo said, softly as he started down at her wide-eyed expression. His lips twitched every now and then, showing that he was obviously trying to hold back snickers.

Rukia's eyes shrunk down to their normal size as her brows furrowed. She was confused. All yesterday, Ichigo was in such a icky mood, and had trouble keeping his emotions under control. And now there he was, by her bed with her jacket, at four-thirty in the morning, with a stupid grin on his face. _This is insane_.

"What are you doing?" She repeated once again, keeping her voice even lower; not out of caution for her parents barging in with a bat or some blunt object they claim would be "protection". But it was out of worry and…uhm…aggravation?

Ichigo didn't answer again as he shoved the jacket in her face. She let out a little squeak, which the jacket muffled, and struggled to sit up right, and get the jacket off of her face. She tossed her sheets to the side in a act of forced haste. She saw Ichigo standing by her window seal, and noticed the window was open.

"Wha-?" She pointed at her window, the curtains wafting as the soft wind weaved into her room. Ichigo shook his head and put a finger in front of his lips, telling her to just "Shut. Up."

"Put the jacket on. Climb out the window. Meet me in the car," he said, before turning for her window. He gave her a questioning look.

"Okay, fine," Rukia answered, her brows still furrowed.

With that, she watched as Ichigo got a small smirk on his face before stepping onto her window seal and jumping out. And after that, she merely puffed her usual piece of hair that was always in her face, out of her face. She liked her boyfriend, very much, and she knew most about him than most people did. But for once, she was truly clueless.

Besides the fact that his emotions were quite like hers while she was having PMS. _So __**that's**__ why he keeps away from me when that time comes…hmm…Smart man._

She shook her head, slipped on her jacket, fixed her plain pink pajama pants, and rushed over to her window seal. She stuck her head out after she moved the curtains so they wouldn't be in her way. Ugh, now she dreaded having a room on the second floor.

But she was still a strong girl. She may look frail, but she was quite the athlete.

* * *

Perhaps, not much of an athlete, just someone with luck. It was not the first time she had ever jumped down from her bedroom window on the second floor. Every time she had done that stunt, she always landed on the grass with grace and balance. But this time, maybe due to the fact she had just woken up, her ankle took a turn for the worst.

She did hear a pop, and a little bit of pain shot through her leg, but after that, it was just fine. She was glad she didn't feel anything at that moment, but she knew it would be sore later on. When she had realized that, she merely smirked to herself. She could just make Ichigo ice it for her; it _was_ his fault after all.

Though, how he knew that should would be pretty much all right when she made such a jump, she would never know.

_No matter_, she though to herself as she looked up at her window on the second floor. Her parents knew quite well that Rukia liked fresh air in her room as she slept. So if they just happened to check in, for some reason, and see that the window was still open, then they wouldn't have a problem.

She smiled to herself as she secured her jacket over her shoulders, giving her window one more look before turning and taking a step. Ahh, she realized she had no shoes. She grumbled, and let out a breath through her know out of aggravation, again. Boy, Ichigo sure did live in the moment. Horribly. And since when did it get chilly during the summer?

After softly opening and closing the side gate door on her house, she had merged into her front yard. And in front of her front yard, she noticed Ichigo's car. With that knowledge, she stalked over to his car with patience and integrity. She was firm, because she had no idea what the hell her boyfriend was going to her.

She opened the door swiftly, and quickly peeked over to her house before sliding into the passenger seat, and softly closed the door.

With that, the car sped off, and down the road.

* * *

"Gosh, you could have told me you wanted to go out for breakfast," Rukia grumbled as Ichigo pulled into a mere Waffle House. Through out the dive over there, he had said nothing, but asked her question on how she was feeling, and stuff like that. She answered, truthfully. Which was why she sort of scolded him as she answered his questions.

He did nothing against it though; he just smiled and nodded.

_He's alright now, I guess_, Rukia thought as she watched him chuckle at her statement.

"I need to talk to you," he said, as he pulled into a parking spot. It was five o'clock in the morning now, and the Waffle House was just opening up. He turned off the car, and looked over to her.

She looked back, eyes big with curiosity. "What about?"

He paused for a while, both staring at each other, searching for a response in each other's eyes. Then, his arm reached out, and his was gently grasping her chin. She blinked, oblivious, before he slowly leaned over, and caught her lips in a tender kiss.

Her heart jumped in mere brief kiss he planted on her, and she was breathless when he leaned back.

"Come on," he said softly, and unlocked the doors. She quickly did as he said, with no protest.

* * *

**Ugh, this was sort of short. But at least there was a little bit of comedy. Anyway, this Chapter is in two parts, since I'm quite busy, and this chapter needs more to it.**

**So, please wait until like, tomorrow, for the part two. After that, I'll give you the overall update date! Sound good? Thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *


End file.
